


Por su hijo

by MaldicionDeLuna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, Destripando La Historia, F/M, Geralt es Hades, Hades y Perséfone, Inspirado en la canción de "DEMÉTER", Jaskier es Perséfone, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Se mencionan otros personajes, Yennefer centrado, Yennefer es Deméter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: La canción de DLH sobre "DEMÉTER" me hizo reflexionar sobre Hades y Perséfone por mas que amemos ese romance y pensemos que es tierno, no hay que olvidar el dolor de Deméter.No se por que esto me termino recordando a Yennefer  en algun punto, y termine escribiendo esto.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14





	Por su hijo

Los vidrios explotaron por todo el castillo, seguidos de una ola de energía y gritos que sacudían un perímetro mucho más grande que el bosque. Deméter quien ahora le gustaba que le dijeran Yennefer quería gritar, que matar, quería llorar. A pesar de nunca tomar represalias contra alguno de sus hermanos, no significaba que alguna vez los haya perdonado. Para ser sincera ella sabe que no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo. 

Pero ella no era tonta, también sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara contra ellos terminaría en un horrible castigo, y en cualquier momento de su vida, cualquier otro momento lo hubiera aceptado mientras que eso tuviera, aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de hacer que uno de sus hermanos sufra lo que ella sufrió. 

Y ese fue su pensamiento, hasta que descubrió que estaba embarazada de un niño. Ese había sido literalmente el mejor día de su vida, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando que a estas alturas ya no le importaba nada. ¿Y que si este era el hijo de su hermano? ¿Y que si era por una violación y no por amor? Era suyo, una vida lo necesitaba y eso era mejor que cualquier venganza que podría tener. 

Al tener por primera vez a su hermoso niño, a su Perséfone, supo que haría cualquier cosa por él. No tardo en amarlo, incluso si ella no amo correctamente a nadie más antes. Nació con una belleza incluso mas grande que ella, y con sus habilidades. Perséfone o Jaskier (como luego él se cambió el nombre), era su orgullo, su todo.

Ella lo crio lo mejor que pudo, lo lleno de amor y sabiduría, le dio regalos y lujos, pero a la vez le enseño humildad y el trabajo duro, le canto todas las noches y lo escucho cantar, le cuido para que nada lo dañara, y mato a todos los pretendientes que se creían lo suficientemente buenos para su pequeño pájaro cantor. Yennefer era la diosa mas feliz de todas, siempre y cuando tuviera a su hijo a su lado, amándolo y protegiéndolo. 

Hasta aquel día donde no pudo encontrar a su pequeño niño, intento estar calmada, pensar que se encontraba cerca y solo hacia una de sus pequeñas bromas, pero el tiempo paso y seguí sin encontrarlo, busco y busco, se alejo de su hogar, dejo su trabajo, nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando encontrara a su hijo.   
Pero entonces supo dónde estaba, y eso no ayudo en nada a su tranquilidad. Ella se paro en la puerta que conducía al inframundo, no necesitaba entrar o llamar, sabía que él vendría a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Deméter? Estas muy lejos de tu reino.

-¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Tienes a mi hijo secuestrado!?

-No esta secuestrado.

-¡Te lo llevaste! ¡Lejos de mi! ¡Sin mi consentimiento! ¡Como te atreves! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

-Tu hijo ahora es mi esposo, y nuestra unión fue concedida por nuestro hermano mayor Zeus, quien curiosamente también es padre de Jaskier. 

Yennefer se quedo paralizada ante eso, no, no podía ser. Zeus no se atrevería, no podía, no tenia el derecho, de quitarle la única felicidad en su vida. Nunca estuvo ahí para Jaskier, Zeus no fue su padre, Jaskier no fue su hijo, no lo amo, ni siquiera lo conocía. No podía quitárselo. Estaba aterrada, quería mostrarse impotente, quería darle miedo a Hades para que le devolviera a su hijo. 

Pero no pudo más, y ella hizo lo único que le quedaba, ella suplico. 

-Por favor, devuélveme a mi hijo, te lo ruego. 

Hades estaba sorprendido, a pesar de siempre tener un rostro inexpresivo, en este momento se miraba que no sabía bien qué hacer con el, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos. Pero eso no impidió que después de unos momentos su rostro se transformara en furia y le dijo. – Tu hijo Jaskier ahora me pertenece. Mientras más rápido aceptes eso más rápido volverás a ser feliz de nuevo hermana. 

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Mi hijo es mi felicidad! ¡Y no te atrevas a volver a llamarme hermana! – Yennefer en su desesperación lo intento dañar golpeándolo, pero fracaso, Hades era más poderoso en muchos sentidos y ella no podía hacer nada, eso no hizo nada para aliviar su dolor. 

Hades termino empujándola, y cuando Yennefer cayo se dio la vuelta para regresar a su reino, dejándola llorando en el piso. Pero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad le dijo sin voltear a verla. – Lo amo, mas que a nadie en cualquiera de los mundos, y creo que Jaskier también me ama a mí. Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido, jamás le hare daño, jamás le faltara nada. - Y así sin más desaparecido en la oscuridad del inframundo. Sin saber que eso no detuvo su llano ni un poco. 

Paso el tiempo resignada, sin ganas de vivir, pero intentándolo camino sin rumbo, no volvió a su casa, sabía que no pudo regresar ahí, después de un tiempo llego a un reino donde termino cuidando a las hijas de la reina Calanthe, Renfri y Pavetta desde que eran solo unas bebés hasta que ambas eran jóvenes hermosas llenas de vida. 

Eso casi sirvió a sanar a su corazón, casi. Porque ella se rehusó a volver a trabajar, que se jodan todos, si su hijo estaba en el inframundo entonces todos se irían para allá. No le importo las suplicas de nadie, ni de aquellas personas que le traían ofrendas impensables o de antiguos amigos. Solo quería a su hijo y si no lo tenía, el invierno nunca acabaría. Era algo infantil y lo sabía, pero ya había aguantado lo suficiente y esta era la única forma en la que sabia que la escucharía.

Entonces Zeus y Hades la mandaron a llamar, y ella casi corrió a la entrada del inframundo después de eso. Cuando llego no estaba Zeus presente (tipo inteligente) y no tardo mucho en salir su hijo Jaskier y correr a abrazarla. Se miraba igual de hermoso como siempre, y muy sano, mínimo en eso Hades cumplió su promesa. Termino salpicando la cara de este mientras reía, y si había extrañado ese sonido no era un secreto para nadie. 

Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Hades cuando este dijo entre la oscuridad de la entrada. – Él cada invierno, volverá a mi reino. – antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de nuevo. 

-Ya sabes, Geralt no es tan malo, espero que algún día se puedan llevar bien. – dijo su hijo con una inocencia que solo Jaskier podía tener. Yennefer solo levanto una ceja y le pregunto. -¿Geralt? 

Su hijo sonrojado ante aquello, solo atinó a decir. - El prefiere que lo llamen así. 

Yennefer no era tonta, sabia que su hijo había cambiado en ese transcurso de tiempo, sabia que probablemente comió algo de abajo que hacía que, aunque ella se negara, tuviera que volver. Sabia que las palabras de Hades (no Geralt, nunca Geralt) probablemente eran ciertas y Jaskier estaba enamorado de él. Sabia que se aproximaban inviernos muy duros. 

Pero en este momento estaba abrazándolo a su hijo y escuchándolo tatarear una melodía. Ya se preocuparía por el futuro mas tarde.


End file.
